Withering in betrayal
by TheDragonEmpress
Summary: Before the legendry dragon, Liivrii was the personal Dragon Priestess of Hevnofonah, prime consort of Alduin. As one of the priests of Solstheim, she has up hold the rule for the dragons as a kind leader. But when rebellion starts to make itself known when she is attacked on the eve of Evening Star.
1. Chapter 1

The room was icy cold when a female figure entered the room. At the far end of the room was a woman. She was very beautiful, her hair and skin were as white as snow, and her eyes were as cold as winter. She lay on a pile of pillows with an egg nested in a basket covered in gems; one from her lasted brood.

The woman smiled at the egg, she looked up to the figure and her smile grew more. She gestured the figure to come closer with her finger. The figured obeyed and walked over to the woman. As she got closer, the woman features got clear.

She had horns coming out of her head, her pupils were slits like a cat's, and her lips were a faded blue. When the figure stepped out of the shadows, she looked a lot like the other woman. Her hair was white, her eyes were an icy blue, but her skin was a bit darker with a very light golden hue. She had no horns, her pupils were round, and her lips were a light pink.

"Liivrii" The woman said in a musical voice. "Come closer"

The woman named Liivrii obeyed the other woman and walked up to the first step. The woman smiled softly at the young mortal, she patted a spot on her bed to gesture the woman to come join her. The woman obeyed again and joined the other woman on the pillowed bed: sitting on her knees.

"Liivrii, why do you sit so far from me?" The woman asked, her voice sounded hurt but her face did not show it. Liivrii said nothing as the woman sat up and hold out her hand for Liivrii. She took it and moved closer to the woman who started to play with her hair.

"My beautiful Liivrii, you've grown into a beautiful sorceress. It only seems like yesterday that I brought you here. You've became my personal priest, and I raised you like a daughter." The woman said, resting her chin on Liivrii's shoulder. "Tell me, my daughter, do you love me?"

Liivrii rested her head on the woman's before responding. "I love you, mother."

Liivrii felt the woman's smile. Liivrii did love the woman as a mother. She owed everything to her, her life and more.

"I have a surprise for you, my dear." the woman said leaning to the side. "Close your eyes."

Liivrii obeyed and closed her eyes. She heard her mistress move to get what she wanted to give. She felt the weight of the object that she placed in her lap, but she still did not open her eyes until she was told too.

"Open your eyes, my dear." the woman whispered in her ear, Liivrii obeyed.

She gasped when she saw the egg that was in her lap. Her surprise turned into confusion as she looked at the spot the egg was before then to her mistress. The woman's smile never faded from her as she put her arms around Liivrii's shoulders.

"I know that you cannot have children, you have desired one for so long." The woman whispered in her ear.

"How did you know?" Liivrii asked

"Mother knows all" The woman teased as she put a hand on the egg she was giving away. "I give you my first born of my lasted brood, may his breath forever be cold in the protection of you." The woman said rubbing her cheek against Liivrii's.

Liivrii was used to the attention that her mistress gave her. Her mistress was not human after all; she was a dragon name Hevnofonah, the prime consort of Alduin.

_End notes_

_Liivrii means Wither Essenes (Liiv-ra)_

_Hevnofonah means Brutal Frost Fury _

_ If you see any misspelled words or grammar, let me know! I know my lore so if I miss something out or got something wrong, message me! If you have an idea, I would love to hear it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Liivrii's head became clearer when she step out of Hevnofonah's chamber. Her mistress didn't always do it, she did it for her amusement; Liivrii looked down at the egg. Even in the cold room, the egg was still warm. Holding the egg to her, she walked to her chambers to put the egg in the fire pit and started get ready for the Eve of Evening Star.

The walk was long but Liivrii hummed a tune to her favourite song. Liirii felt the egg move when she started her humming and smiled; it wasn't her kind but it will do. Liivrii opened the large door to her room; the warmth of the fire was welcoming. The fire in the pit was low when she step in, which was perfect to set the egg in the pit.

The small flame died when Liivrii step in the pit to set the egg down on a stand. Liivrii was used to looking after a dragonesses egg when she didn't have room or when the father rejected it because of its size. Stepping out of the pit, Liivrii raised her arm and the fire came to life with a roar. When she was pleased with the temperature, Liivrii tend to her own needs.

Her room was much more grand then most priests. Her bed was pillowed much like her mistress's, she had beautiful white furs that the worshippers offered to her, she had blue, white, and lavender silk hanging from the ceiling over her bed, an alchemy table to the right corner of her chamber with a great bookshelf next to it.

Liivrii smiled at the room, it was very beautiful and she never got over it. Liivrii picked up a brush of white wood with sapphires planted in the wood. Once she felt that her hair was tangle free she placed the brush down to picked up her mask. The mask was made out of moonstone with three sapphire gems at the crest.

Unlike the other priests mask, hers did not cover her whole face, it left her lips exposed. It was very beautiful; Hevnofonah had made sure it would not hide her beauty when she gave it to her. She sat it back down to look at her robes that she and the other priests wore, but hers was that of a frost dragon, since she was a personal priestess to a frost dragon.

Liirvii put on the robes; she could feel the power rush to her finger tips. Looking around she found her staff; it looked likeany other but it had the power of cold. Liirvii turned her attention to the egg when she heard a sound from that direction. Looking around she walked up to the egg, taking the temperature with her hand.

A pair of arms warped around her middle from behind, pulling her into an embrace. Liivrii lean her head on his shoulder, she knew who it was and his attempt to take her by surprise failed. The man chuckled before kissing Liivrii's neck before she nested her head in his neck.

"Stop worrying about the egg love." Miraak said holding Liivrii closer.

"It is not the egg that worries me." Liivrii murmured but her hands on his. Miraak broke the embrace and turned Liivrii around and put his hands on each side of her face making her look at his golden eyes.

"The rebellion is a lie; there is nothing to worry about." Miraak said kissing her forehead before walking over to the egg. "Who rejected this one?" Miraak asked.

"Not rejected, it was given to me by Hevnofonah. She wants me to raise it." Liivrii said walking to Miraak's side. Miraak said nothing and continue to look at the egg in silences. Miraak's silences troubled Liivrii and she looked into his golden eyes.

"Is something the matter, my love?" Liivrii asked.

"No, I will let you prepare." Miraak reply, kissing Liivrii once again before taking his leave. Liivrii blushed it was a rare thing for her. She wasn't used to the attention of a man; it was not long ago when they were still friends, along with another. Liivrii signed, she was still glad that they remained friends even after Liivrii picked Miraak.

But deep down she knew that Vahlok was jealous, it showed whenever she and Miraak were together. Liivrii shook her head and got back to the task at hand. Putting on her mask and grabbing her staff, Liirvii walked out the door and took one last look at the egg before the doors closed.

_End Notes:_

_What do you guys think?__ I know my lore and if you think I get anything wrong or left out, message me. Ideas will be great if anything pops into your head! _


End file.
